


That time Jack touched Rowena’s magic

by MaggieWJV



Series: Toddler Jack [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, He’s cute thou, Jack’s a little brat, Rowena is Jack’s aunt, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Soft Rowena MacLeod, Toddler Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWJV/pseuds/MaggieWJV
Summary: Toddler Jack moments, Jack’s a brat, but he’s cute.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Toddler Jack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670008
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	That time Jack touched Rowena’s magic

**Author's Note:**

> So my country is in lockdown, there is a national emergency (COVID-19) and we can’t leave our homes. As a person who loves going out and is barely home, this is driving me crazy. So in the meantime I’ll be writing anything that comes into my mind.

Jack was bored, really bored, Sam and Dean were hunting and Cas was working on a case with Rowena. He wanted to help but they said it wasn’t necessary, the truth is, even if they denied it, they wanted Jack to have more normal activities. Like reading, video games, even parties, there wasn’t a serious threat for the first time in many years and they wanted to give the kid happy memories. 

But Jack didn’t like normal, so when everyone was away, he entered Rowena’s room, the witch had been hanging out frequently lately, so they set up a small space for her. Jack saw her working on something the same morning before she and Cas left for the case. 

He was curious, he liked Rowena, he even called her Aunt Rowena once, when he was sleepy. But he knew she had a dark past, also he didn’t have anything else to do. 

There was something on the desk, it was shining, it looked incomplete though, it was dark purple. 

“Looks dangerous” 

But he touched it anyway. 

….

“Okay, again how this happened?” Dean opened a beer. 

“It was shining” a small kid, light blond hair said in a small voice. 

“Jack dear touched my rejuvenating spell,” Rowena said, she should be mad, but she had a soft spot for the boy, and he was his cutest self. 

“Can you revert it?” Cas asked.

Of course she could, it was pretty easy actually, but she found little Jack adorable. 

“I’m afraid I can’t, but since the spell wasn’t finished when he touched it shouldn’t last long” 

—-

“Jack! JACK!!” Dean ran across the hall chasing a very active toddler. 

“No nap” Jack giggled and hid in Sam’s room. 

“I swear to God-“ Dean was losing his temper, normally he had more patience with the kid but Jack had been pushing his buttons since he woke up. 

“I believe this is yours” Sam appeared carrying an angry Jack in his arms. 

“Daddddyyy Sammmm put me down” he pouted and tried to free himself.

“It’s nap time, buddy” 

“I’m not tired!!!” he yelled very close to Sam’s ear. 

“We don’t raise our voice,” Sam said calmly.

“Dean does” Jack pouted again. 

“Only when you don’t listen” 

Jack rolled his eyes and for a moment he looked like his normal self. 

“Okay, let's play for one more hour but then is nap time, okay buddy?” 

“ ‘key Daddy” Jack smiled. 

“Pushover” Dean said underneath. 

—-

“I want cookies!” Jack threw the banana at Cas.

“Jack, we don’t throw food” Cas picked up the banana. 

“But I don’t want a banana, I want cookies” he sniffed.

Cas tried to toughen himself, he was trying to be a good parent, he had read 84 books in child-rearing after all. When Jack was a teen he couldn’t use that knowledge, at least not all of it. Now was different. 

“Jack, you can’t cry every time I say no”

“Yes, I can” Jack crossed his little arms. 

“You’re just throwing a tantrum” Cas explained simply and peeled the banana. “Here, have some”

Jack pouted but ate anyway. 

——

“Pleaseeee, auntie” Jack gave Rowena his best puppy eyes. 

“Sorry dear, but your dads said no more tv for today” Rowena was on babysitting duty since the Winchester and Cas left for a case. 

Jack wasn’t happy with that answer.

“But I want TV, now” His little eyes started glowing. 

“Jack Kline-Winchester stop that right now”

“I want TV” he turned the TV on with his powers. 

“Jack Kline,” Rowena said tiredly. 

“Yes, auntie ‘wena?” The kid said using his sweet voice. 

“Ugh, never mind, it’s your parents’ problem” She sat next to Jack and they watched Scooby-Doo until Jack fell asleep.

…

“He’s little Lucifer,” Dean said driving back home.

“He’s not, he’s a little angel,” Cas said not getting the joke. 

“He’s cute, though” Sam smiled staring at the screen of his phone, a picture of little Jack wearing blue pajamas. 

But once they arrived home, they found big Jack cooking with Rowena. Yes, Rowena loved Jack, but little Jack reminded her why she didn’t like little kids, no matter how cute some were.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Rowena is me trying to babysit, kids are cute, but only for a minute or so.


End file.
